


Wondering Wrong

by sottovocexo



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Lavon confronts Wade about his feelings for Zoe. Imagining this conversation takes place sometime in season one.





	Wondering Wrong

Lavon pulls a six-pack out of the fridge. Forget that it’s 10 in the morning - we’re talking about Zoe Hart, so I’m going to need it.

“I just don’t think I’m right for her,” I say. “I wouldn’t be any good.”

Lavon levels me with a glare. “Why don’t you let her decide that?”

“I’m just looking out for her,” I say, throwing my hands up in defense. 

“No,” he says sternly. “You love her. And already you’re letting her leave.” He tsks. “Never thought I’d see the day Wade Kinsella pines after a girl.”

“Hey! This is not _pining_ , and it's not love. This is…thinking. A lot. About one person.”

Lavon rolls his eyes. “I know what it’s like, Wade. Let her in or let her go.”

“Yes, and how is that exactly?” I ask, sidling up to Lavon. “Who is the infamous girl who’s broken the former linebacker’s giant heart?”

“Th-that’s not important,” he stammers, stepping away from the counter. 

Seeing I’ve hit a nerve, I head toward the back door. 

When I said I’m no good, I meant I’m not good enough. Not for her. A girl that great needs someone golden. Lavon can try to change my mind, but some things never change. How can I have a life as big as my heart when my mistakes seem so much bigger?

I kick my foot up on the door, backing out. “Look, Lavon… I just want her to be happy.”

“I don’t think the wrong guy would say something as selfless as that.” Lavon tosses me a beer. “And if she doesn’t pick you…she doesn’t know you.”

Can your decisions outsize your mistakes? I wonder. Can any of it even matter when she’s so focused on George Tucker?


End file.
